


An Awkward Thursday Night

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Hiccashi, Hiccudashi, M/M, Tadacup, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi decides to take their relationship to the next level. Everything seems to be fine and going smoothly, until Hiccup lets out a cry of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay, ever since seeing Big Hero 6 I have been tempted to ship Tadashi and Hiccup. I know it's an unusual pairing but I really cannot stop myself from doing so. The idea just sprouted out of nowhere and it really made me laugh, but I don't know if you guys will. Maybe I'm not up to write a crack fic. But here goes nothing. Enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and English is not my first language. So forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Big Hero 6.

It was a Thursday night and unlike the usual ones Hiccup had, this wasn’t spent alone. He never really thought when his Thursday nights started to be not so lonely like they always did. It was just one day someone sent him a message asking if he was free and it became a routine. Thursdays were now spent strolling the park, hanging out in a lab, seeing a movie, dinner, coffee, or anything that Hiccup didn’t usually do on this particular day. The auburn even made sure that this day was always free to spend on a certain raven. Things between him and the raven have also gradually changed along the way. Friendly touches lingered, glances were exchanged and stolen, dragons were always constantly rumbling in his stomach and his heart was beating as if he ran a freaking marathon when he was with _him_.

It was unexpected really. They only saw each other friends but it seems that the attraction sprouted out of nowhere and here he was being led inside a café and up into a flight of stairs towards the raven’s bedroom. Their hanging out turned into dating and continued for the past four months. It wasn’t the first time that he had gone into _his_ room with just the two of them. But this particular Thursday was different because it was the first time that they were truly alone.

The room was divided into two, only a foldable screen separating them. One was messy with papers, both dirty and clean laundry littering the floor. The tables were stacked with things in an organized disorder, posters were stapled on the walls messily, action figures and prototype models were arranged in a shelf making it hard to tell apart from which was which and the bed sheets were a tangled mess as if someone had just woken up from it. On the other side, things weren’t in such chaotic disarray. The bed was fixed expertly not a wrinkle to be spotted, books were organized in a shelf, clothes were folded and placed neatly in a hamper, and posters were taped in perfect symmetry on the wall. It was amazing how the room displayed the difference in personality of the brothers.

“Uh Tadashi, are you sure it’s okay for me to uhm…be here?” Hiccup asked the raven skeptically.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Hiro doesn’t usually leave his lab until he’s finished with a project and Aunt Cass is spending the night in one of her poetry buddies’ place. Besides, we’re not going to do anything…inappropriate.” Tadashi reassured him with a grin.

“I find your words hard to believe with that smile.” Hiccup said frowning at the half-Japanese.

The raven chuckled and pulled Hiccup close to him. “I promise I won’t do anything weird.”

The auburn had his hands placed tentatively on the guy’s chest to put some space between them and looked up at his chocolate brown eyes. “For someone who places trackers on his little brother’s hoodies, I’m pretty doubtful about your definition of weird.”

“I’m just taking precautions. Hiro may be a genius but he has no sense of danger.” Tadashi explained in defense.

“Whatever,” Hiccup said rolling his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m still not confident in your definition of weird.”

“Okay,” Tadshi simply said and leaned closer to Hiccup’s face. “Does this count as weird?” he asked and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Or this?” He planted another kiss on Hiccup’s nose and stopped at his lips, “How about this?” He closed the gap between them and the auburn automatically closed his eyes.

As much as Tadashi had kissed him in the past, it never manages to fail at making him feel so. . .much in bliss. Tadashi kissed him slow and sweet. Never forcing him to open up but patiently waited for him to respond and grant him permission. The raven smiled and broke away, resting his forehead on Hiccup’s as the auburn caught his breath. Though he does a lot of running, he always gets out of breath when it comes to kissing. How is that even possible?

“Guess it doesn’t count as weird,” the older hummed.

“Shut up,” Hiccup warned him but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. “Come on, do you plan on making me stand for the rest of the night?”

“Someone’s eager.” Tadashi laughed as the auburn punched him on the chest. He disentangled his arms wrapped around Hiccup’s thin waist and pulled him to his bed. He drew the screen to a close as Hiccup dropped himself on the bed, bouncing a bit. The raven followed settling himself on the edge, watching the younger’s face peppered with freckles.

“I never thought I was this tired until I hit the bed,” Hiccup told him with his eyes closed. Tadashi played with his hair, carding his long slender fingers into his messy auburn locks. The teen hummed contently enjoying what his lover was doing. Hiccup reached for the other’s hand and held it.

Tadashi entwined their fingers and kissed Hiccup’s hand. “Want to pass the night here for once?”

“It doesn’t sound such a bad idea,” he replied and opened his eyes to peer up at Tadashi. He had a pleased smile on his lips. Hiccup laughs and shakes his head. “Someone’s plan seems to be going accordingly.”

The raven took off his cap and put it atop a drawer beside his bed. He dropped on the bed, lying next to Hiccup and he pulled him into a hug nuzzling his neck. “Plan? What plan?” he asked trying to play dumb, but the shorter could feel a smile on the lips that were peppering him with kisses.

“Uh-huh, not so convincing Tadashi.” Hiccup said scooting closer to the man. His hands rested idly on Tadashi’s side while his head was on his chest. He took in Tadashi’s scent smelling of coffee—he must’ve helped out in the cafe—and his natural musk. Hiccup never paid attention to the male’s scent, but once he did, he realized how much he had loved Tadashi scent from the beginning. It was comforting and it made him feel calm.

They spent the next half-hour cuddling, joking around, making small talk and kissing, waiting for the sleep to capture them but it proved to be elusive. Soon the two just ended up making out and . . . things took a heated turn. Their clothes dropping to a pile on the floor one-by-one and they were left with nothing but their underwear on. Tadashi kissed him with a certain hunger and Hiccup responded the same way. Hands roamed skin and touched sensitive spots eliciting whimpers and pleased gasps. The raven soon moved to Hiccup’s neck, placing kisses, biting and sucking gently.

Hiccup’s mind was muddled. He didn’t know what was going on, well he knew what was generally going on but not everything that Tadashi was doing. He felt hot and his body was responding to every single touch the man was doing. When he felt Tadashi’s lips on navel his breathing hitched, when his fingers slipped into his waistband and ghosted on his erect member Hiccup shivered and whimpered. This was it. They were seriously going to do it. He felt Tadashi kiss him on the forehead.

“Relax, I promise to take it slow.” And take it slow he did. Agonizingly slow. Hiccup wanted to glare at Tadashi with the teasing he was doing to his erection, but since his body was aroused and enjoying it, moaning and gasping, shooting a glare was quite impossible.

Through half-lidded eyes, Hiccup saw Tadashi take out a bottle from one of his drawers and poured a generous amount of the substance on his hand. He rubbed them on his fingers, heating them up a bit. He kissed the auburn on the lips asking, “Just relax okay?” Hiccup nodded and the raven placed a finger on his entrance and slowly pushed inside. The auburn buried his face on the crook of Tadashi’s neck, biting in a cry of pain. His finger pushed in and out of him in a slow pace getting him used to the motion, until another finger came in and followed by the third after a fair amount of scissoring.

Once Tadashi deemed that he was stretched enough, the raven coated his own throbbing erection with lube and gave it a few pumps. He positioned himself on the auburn granting him ease in movement, Hiccup’s legs spread apart and resting on his sides. Hiccup felt his tip on his entrance. Tadashi looked at him, waiting for him to give the signal and Hiccup took a few breaths before nodding, giving him the “okay”. Tadashi pushed in and Hiccup let out a surprised yelp and a cry of pain at the intrusion. He heard a sound and tapped the raven to stop. “D-Did you hear anything?”

“No…Maybe that was just Mochi. Do you want me to pull out?” Tadashi asked him panting.

Hiccup shook his head. “N-no. You’re already in anyways. No stopping now,” he smiled weakly at him. Tadashi smiled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead before continuing. The raven pushed himself in bit by bit, not getting impatient and after what felt like hours, the whole of his cock was buried deep into the teen. Hiccup panted, catching his breath. Tadashi waited until the auburn was used to his shape, but as Hiccup permitted him to move, before he could pull out and push back in. The screen was pulled back and a shadow was casted over them.

“Gaah!” Hiccup exclaimed in surprise.

“What in the—”

“Hi! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted when you gave out a cry of distress. What seems to be the problem?” the walking marshmallow of a robot asked them.

“Hiro, that knucklehead,” Tadashi grumbled.

“Oh gods, you almost gave me a heart attack there.” Hiccup said breathing heavily.

“I am equipped with defibrillators,” Baymax said rubbing his hands that were glowing blue. “Clea—”

“No! No! Baymax, that was just an expression,” Tadashi interjected before the auburn was given a shock.

“Is that so. Then what seems to be the problem?” the robot inquired.

“No, nothing is wrong Baymax. It was a false alarm. Why don’t you go back to Hiro or your container?” Tadashi suggested. Hiccup pressed himself closer to Tadashi, sheets wrapped around the both of them to at least keep some decency.

“But your neurotransmitter levels and your heart rate indicate otherwise. Both your body heats are also higher than the average human temperature. Would you like me to give you a scan?”

“No, don’t scan,” they both said.

“Scan complete.”

“Unbelievable,” Tadashi said shaking his head.

“It seems that Hiccup is experiencing pain in his anus. It also appears that he has been bitten multiple times, mainly on his neck and chest area, and is suffering from lack of release. In a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Baymax asked Hiccup.

“Zero.” Hiccup immediately replied.

“Does it hurt when I touch it?”

“No touching!” Tadashi protested putting his hand up to stop Baymax from getting closer.

“Tadashi, would you mind if I ask you to please move aside as I treat Hiccup?”

“I’m fine Baymax, please. You don’t need to treat me,” Hiccup said letting out a nervous laugh.

“But we cannot leave your injuries unattended.”

“It’s really no big deal Baymax. Hiccup’s alright. We’re both fine,” Tadashi assured his invention. “So can you please leave us? I’ll administer Hiccup’s treatment for his lack of release myself.” Hiccup hit him on the shoulder and the raven laughed.

“Engaging in anal intercourse can be very dangerous. Without the proper preparation, it may lead to—”

“Ah! There’s really no need to tell us Baymax. I assure you I took the proper precautions and have knowledge in what I’m doing.” Tadashi cut in. Hiccup raised a brow at him, and he just gave him a sheepish smile. “Why don’t you go to Hiro now.”

“I could deactivate if you say you are satisfied with my care,” the robot replied.

“I’d rather have you watch over Hiro. I’m sure you’ll be of some help there.”

“If you insist.” Baymax said and backed away drawing the screens to give the couple their privacy.

“Baymax, please don’t forget to lock the doors.” Tadashi called to his robot. Baymax did as he was told and went out of the room. The two waited until the robot was gone. When they heard the bells ring downstairs, they collapsed on the bed giving out sighs of relief. Tadashi pulled out and buried his face on Hiccup’s neck. “I am going to kill my little brother.”

“As if you could, you love him too much,” Hiccup said rolling his eyes. “And I cannot believe you were in the whole time.”

“Then I’ll just wrap him in duct tape and give him some epidermal abrasions like last time. And hey, if you were in my position, pulling out was the least of your worries.” He groaned, “I swear he left Baymax here on purpose.”

“I don’t know what’s more awkward: a robot walking in on us or the fact that he reminded us to be careful ‘engaging in anal intercourse’.” The auburn shook his head. “But that was certainly weird.”

Tadashi pushed himself up and straddled Hiccup. “Should we still give it a go?” he asked a grin on his lips.

Hiccup scoffed but his arms reached out towards the raven, wrapping them around his neck and pulled himself up. “You heard your robot, I’m suffering from lack of release.” He brought their faces, lips only an inch away and breaths mingling. “But next time, we do this in my house.”

“So there’s a next time.” He mused cocking a brow. “But are you sure? Toothless doesn’t seem to be too keen having someone cuddling his best friend.”

“Don’t worry. He knows when not to butt in, unlike _your_ robot.”

Tadashi chuckled and without warning closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, what do you think? Go easy on me but I still would love to hear (well read anyways) your thoughts. ^w^


End file.
